


To Know About Love

by reddiesmagic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, The Losers Club, there's some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesmagic/pseuds/reddiesmagic
Summary: All of the losers knew.They knew about love.





	To Know About Love

All of the losers knew.

Stan was the first to know. He had been friends with them since second grade, he wasn’t oblivious. He noticed how Richie would always rush to Eddie’s side whenever he was sad, or hurt. He noticed how they enjoyed each other’s company more than anyone else’s.

Bill followed soon after. One day in sixth grade, Richie was practicing his voices on the playground. He took Eddie’s hand in his own and kissed the top, while calling him ‘darling’ in a butchered British accent. Bill noticed Eddie smile softly while his cheeks turned a bright red.

Bev was next. She saw the way Eddie looked at Richie as they ate lunch in the middle school cafeteria. She noticed that Richie always managed to sit next to Eddie whenever they had movie nights, and how their fingers were usually ended up discreetly laced together. She saw the way Richie’s eyes softened every time Eddie talked to him when they were in high school.

Then came Mike. One afternoon during freshman year, Eddie came crying to him after getting in a fight with Richie. Mike comforted him, but asked him why he was so upset. The losers fought all of the time, but everything was usually back to normal within a day or two, especially over something so small. The only answer Eddie could give was because ‘It was Richie’. Later that night, Mike got a call from an upset Richie explaining that he was fighting with Eddie, and he couldn’t stand Eddie being mad at him any longer.

Ben was last. It was junior year homecoming. He saw the look on Eddie’s face as he watched Richie dance with a girl who asked him to dance. It was the same look that was on Ben’s face as he watched Beverly dance with Bill. He also saw how Richie wasn’t paying attention to the girl he was dancing with, and kept glancing over to the area where Eddie was standing.

All of the losers knew that Eddie loved Richie. All of the losers knew that Richie loved Eddie. 

They all saw the way that Richie and Eddie bickered at the Jade of the Orient.

They noticed how Richie waited for Eddie before leaving the Inn.

They saw how Eddie looked at Richie the same way he did when they were in middle school.

They noticed how Richie always called out to Eddie at the slightest sign of danger.

They watched as Eddie finally got the courage to fight back by trying to get Richie out of the deadlights.

They saw how proud Eddie was after saving Richie.

They saw how they looked into each other’s eyes.

They watched as Pennywise thrusted his claw into Eddie’s back.

They heard how desperately they whispered each other’s names. 

They watched as Richie took his jacket off and carefully pushed it on to Eddie’s stomach.

They cried as they had to explain to Richie that Eddie was gone, that Eddie was dead.

They held on to Richie as he cried in the quarry about losing his first and only love.

All of the losers knew.

All of the losers knew that Eddie loved Richie and Richie loved Eddie.

All of the losers except for Richie and Eddie.

And they never will.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! sorry it was short and sad, but it got a lot of feedback on my tumblr, so i thought i'd post it here as well!! my tumblr is @reddiesmagic if you want to check it out!


End file.
